


idle hands

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Pre-Canon, Some darkness, murder mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille is bored. She's bored with drinking from thrill seekers, bored of running around Asia, just <i>bored</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idle hands

**Author's Note:**

> for the [ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html), filling my own prompt because pegging \o/

Camille is bored. She's bored with drinking from thrill seekers, bored of running around Asia, just _bored_. She never thought it'd get like this with Magnus, and it isn't that she's bored with him per se, it's just that everything is so expected. They're living in the same house, have their own set schedules, and if Camille wanted such flat contentment, she would have asked the warlock to marry her, until never-death do they part. 

An idea strikes her then, a glorious terrible idea, and she wonders how it took so long for it to reach her- one that she simply _must_ act on right away. She finds Magnus in one of the studies, and he puts his book down upon seeing her. 

“Camille darling, what is it?” 

She slinks over to him, slips into his lap with a smile. “Magnus, would you kill someone for me?” 

Magnus's eyes flash, “Has someone been threatening-”

“No,” Camille interrupts softly, two fingers on his lips. “for _fun_.” 

“Camille,” he says, firmly, a different type of anger taking over his voice, tainted with betrayal. “Why would you ask such a thing of me?” 

She pouts, twirling a dark strand of hair. “You said you'd always give me anything in your power love.” 

Magnus looks pained, “Why? Why Camille?” 

And she leans in even closer, lips moving against his jaw. “Because my love, I think you'd _enjoy_ it.” 

Magnus drops his eye glamor, emotionless cat eyes blinking back at her, and she can already feel the victory. 

“Fine, fine,” she concedes, “I can admit I was hoping to maybe try shadowhunter blood- I've tried everything else, it seems cruel to leave them out.” 

Magnus doesn't answer, but she doesn't need him to, slipping to her knees and pulling open his pants. With a snap, Magnus relocates them to their bedroom, clothes lost in the move. She's straddling him now, knees sinking into their plush bed. She can feel the start of an erection brushing against her thighs, catches the hunger on Magnus's face before he can hide it. 

Camille laughs lightly, nails scraping against his abs. “Impatient already?” 

“I simply didn't want to ruin anything,” Magnus says, fingertips fluttering over her hips. “Last time, _someone_ made a mess all over my papers.” 

Camille shrugs, “It wasn't your book of spells.” 

Magnus's eyes glitter, fingers tense, and he says, “No. That would have been a problem.” 

She rolls her eyes and hips, “Like the most powerful warlock couldn't clean up a simple stain.” 

“Camille-”

“Fine, most powerful in Asia.”

Magnus lets out a little huff but lets it go, thumbs circling her sharp hipbones. “You, my dear, are a menace.” 

“Mhmm,” she says, fingertips drumming across his collarbone. “What are you in the mood for?” 

He doesn't verbally answer, flicking his fingers instead. Her worn white leather harness and volcanic ash dildo are magicked onto her body, and Camille doesn't hold back a pleased smile. 

“You wanna get fucked babe?” 

Magnus groans, more annoyed than sexy, “Obviously.” 

“Hmmm,” Camille says, tapping her chin, “and yet you didn't summon any lube.” 

There's a bottle of oil in her hand before she can finish her sentence, a grin stretching over her lips. “Oh hon, you really need it don't you?”

“I really _want_ -” Magnus starts, his words turning into a gasp when two of Camille's slender fingers press into him. He feels so hot around her fingers, and she slowly rocks them in and out, thankful she cut her nails just yesterday. 

“Hold your knees to your chest,” she orders, and he does, giving her more space. She pushes her fingers deeper, curling up against his prostate. Magnus moans louder and louder as she swipes her fingers back and forth, and she thinks about milking him dry, of not letting him orgasm at all today. 

“Ca-mille,” he groans, “please, give it to me.” 

And maybe she's too much of a soft touch with him, but she doesn't get that much out of denying him. She still adds another finger, more teasing than anything and Magnus whines prettily. 

“ _Camille_ ,” he groans, eyes meeting hers. “now, or-”

Magnus's words break off into a whimper and his eyes flutter shut as she jams three fingers against his prostate. 

“Or what darling?” Camille asks, bringing her free hand up to pet his face. 

He grips his knees tighter and his cat eyes flash, his magic shooting into Camille. Magnus doesn't usually play so directly, likes to magic up artificial touches- but fuck, this has her already on the brink of an orgasm, hips shuddering in midair. 

“ _God_ ,” she spits out as the magically induced pleasure builds up around her clit. 

She's sure her lover is smug, would look like it more if he wasn't desperately pressing into her fingers and gnawing on his lower lip. 

“You sure you're ready?” Camille teasingly asks, pulling out her fingers and Magnus levels a glare at her. 

“Abso- _fuck_!” 

His cock softens from the new penetration, and Camille stops once she's deep in him, rubbing her palm up his cock, trapping it to his stomach. He curses under her touch, rocking his hips to fuck up against the flat of her palm and down upon the dildo. 

“Good boy,” she purrs, and starts moving her hips, slow and deep. 

.

The following night there's an ornate goblet of blood before her seat, and an angel food cake covered in strawberries before Magnus's. 

Camille grins, “A themed dinner?” 

Magnus nods curtly, and in that moment Camille knows he didn't just steal the blood, he killed for it. She sips slow and delicate at the light flavor like liquid platinum.

“Simply divine,” she praises. “Might I ask who?” 

Magnus's eyes burn with a deep shade of vengeance. “The one who kept getting away with murdering warlock children.” 

Camille almost chokes, hastily swallowing. “Magnus! They'll suspect you first, you've been trying to get the clave to arrest him for ages.” 

Magnus shrugs, “I left no evidence.” 

“The clave-”

“I made it look like a demon attack, a _very_ realistic one.” 

Camille could purr with the knowledge that not only did he kill and drain blood, but he summoned a demon just to cover it up. And maybe, just maybe, she could help him grow into his full potential. After all, if this is what he could do before opening up to that side of himself… well, it could be one hell of a ride. 

“Oh darling,” and for that, the blood doesn't even matter anymore, and she's flashed across the table to sit in his lap. “How did it feel?” 

“Good,” Magnus whispers. “Just.” 

Camille pets his hair, “You made the world safer.” 

Magnus barks out a hollow laugh. “I'm not that easily swayed my sweet Camille.” 

And god, he's never looked so powerful or beautiful before. 

“I know,” she says. “I won't ask again, but I'm glad you did it.” 

Magnus kisses her to avoid responding, and Camille doesn't even mind if it really was a singular victory.


End file.
